Imperial Terran Military
The Terran Military is the armed force of the Terran Dominion; which protects both the Hegemony and the Colonies; of which all citizens are mandatory servicemen. The Imperial Military's frontline combat units account for a large chunk of the population, but doesn't need a large logistical division as all that is handled by BATTLENET. Because the Imperial Military is a meritocracy, there are no officers' academies, so all officers have had to achieve successes to earn their commission. The Military lacks most special forces like Rangers and Navy SEAL's but makes up with the average soldier being more agressive, well-trained and equipped than their counterparts from other nations, as well as hiring mercenary specialists. Although slightly male-dominated(55%M/45%F), over 60% of the officers are female, and the Imperial Guard is mostly female as well (75F%/25M%; though Echo Company is 10%F/90%M). The number of people not in active service (NDF) are probably part of the armed forces of a corporation, some government agency, an Institution Defense Force, the Secret Police, the Inquisition, a private military force, a soldier for a Society or an important person's personal army. '' The Terran Military is one of the most ruthless armed forces in all existence, stopping at nothing to achieve their goals. They dont shun from killing women and children when ordered to, and dont fight by international law, employing a doctrine called Peace through Power. Owing much to nanotech, encampments and fortifications are easily erected, and communication is easy with quantum entanglement comms systems. Supplies are never a power as nanobots can make these out of literally everything. Despite its drawbacks, this method is far more efficient than normal techniques. Planet-based air forces and space-based carrier forces use different types of the same planes. Imperial Uniforms The Terran Army Combat Uniforms have adaptive comouflage; their natural color is dark grey. Depending on the environment, the uniform can turn shades of grey, brown, green, khaki, blue, black or white. During parades and non-combat occasions, the uniform uses lavish colors: gold, silver, red, yellow, white and blue. The Terran Military knows many branches: '''Military Logistics Center' Because of the large degree of autonomy given to each senior officer and each separate branch, keeping track of movement and planning is a difficult task that High or Central Command don't have the time for to handle. The Military Logistics Center takes care of this, preventing the order from turning into chaos. Troop Transports Center Moving armies from one city to the next is a challenge, so moving them between planets is even harder. In space, several types of ATTs move troops and equipment from planet to planet or to space stations. On the grounds, armored personnel carriers and armomred troop transport hovercraft carry soldiers from place to place. The Troop Transports Center handles the logistics and maintenance of troop transportation. ITA (Imperial Terran Army) ''' The regular infantry and armored forces of the Imperial Military, this force is composed of about 8% of the total population. Trading speed and maneuverability for raw firepower, the ITA is best used for city sieges and large field battles, but aren't equipped for skirmishes or guerilla warfare. wiki24 Merkava 4 Heavy Tank.jpg|Modernized Merkava 4 Heavy Tank wiki23 MBT4.jpg|Type 1 Main Battle Tank wiki22 MBT 3.jpg|Type 2 Main Battle Tank wiki21 MBT 2.jpg|Mark 3 Main Battle Tank wiki20 MBT.jpg|Mark 4 Main Battle Tank wiki19 Heavy IFV.jpg|HEAVY Infantry Fighting Vehicle wiki18 IFV.jpg|FAST ATTACK Infantry Fighting Vehicle wiki16 IFV.png|MEDIUM Infantry Fighting Vehicle wiki15 Guardian APC.jpg|The m6 Guardian Armored Personnel Carrier has an 11-men capacity, exactly enough for an infantry squad. '''Storm Corps A force of light infantry, light and medium armor and mobile artillery containing some 3% of the population, the Storm Corps goes where the ITA cannot, specializing in nonconventional warfare and blitz attacks. Imperial Terran Navy The small but powerful navy utilizes guided missile cruisers, modern battleships, nuclear missile submarines and modernized Sa'ar 4 class rocket ships; backed up by dozens of powerful supercarriers and capital ships to protect its waters against foreign invasion, and is more than capable of devastating retaliations. Missile cruiser.jpg|Revenge class Nuclear Missile Cruiser Missileship.jpg|Phoenix class Missile Boat Attacksub.jpg|Alpha 5 class Attack Sub Iowa.jpg|Kilimanjaro XVIII class Battleship gdi battleship.jpg|Hammer of Dawn class Guided Missile Battle Cruiser Victory class Aircraft Cerrier.jpg|Lake Victoria class Aircraft Carrier wiki3 apocalypse missile sub.jpg|Apocalypse IX-d class Nuclear Missile Submarine wiki4 seawolf.jpg|Seawolf class Fast Attack Sub wiki6.jpg|Shield class Patrol Frigate wiki7.jpg|Drone Attack Ship wiki2 drone sub.jpg|Drone Combat Submarine Imperial Airforce A modern and versatile air force, comprised of fighter/attackers, interceptors and tactical bombers, Harbinger gunships and Gemini heavy bombers. Also utilizes modernized Cobra and Pave Low attack helicopters for ground support. The Imperial Airforce, although ground-based, can also deploy its planes in outer space when necessary. Harbinger.jpg|Harbinger gunship firehawk.jpg|X-78 Firehawk Strategic Bomber ASF.jpg|MK. 7 'Python' Air Superiority Fighter fighter.jpg|F/A-235C 'Sparrowhawk' Fighter-Attacker Cobra.jpg|Cobra Attack Helicopter Pave Low.png|Pave Low Attack Helicopter Gemini.jpg|Gemini Heavy Bomber D62-A6 'Tiger' Strike Fighter.png|D62-A6 'Tiger' Strike Fighter FCD (Foreign Combat Divisions) The Terran FCD is a force to be feared. It has the strengths of both the ITA and the Storm Corps and the weaknesses of neither. It's only weakness is the incoherence between units, each division operating almost independently. Corps Artillery Howitzers, heavy direct fire guns and missile trucks and white phosphorus-launching long range mortars form the Corps Artillery, a static unit working in concert with mobile forces to destroy enemy strongholds, grind cities to rubble and make mincemeat of enemy troops and fortifications. wiki12 GP missile truck.jpg|White Phosphorus Heavy Mortar Truck wiki11 SPAT missile ARTY.jpg|Self Propelled All-Purpose Missile Vehicle wiki10 M2 SPAT.jpg|Frontline type Self Propelled Artillery piece wiki8 SPAT.jpg|Support type Self Propelled Artillery piece wiki9 ARTY truck.jpg|'Judgement Day' Superheavy Artillery truck cannon2.png|An entrenched Heavy Howitzer cannon1.png|Medium Howitzer firing cannon3.jpg|Corps Artillery field gun defending Imperial positions Marine Corps Unlike the Marine Corps' of the old United States and Great Britain, these soldiers are heavy infantry capable of taking even tank divisions head-on. They're used as heavy assault troops, tasked with the most dangerous of missions, and Marine training is compared to psychological torture. Indeed the brutal regimen breaks down every ounce of humanity in these men and women, effectively turning them into war machines. Every inhabited planet has 45.000 Marines stationed on it. FBST The Fleet Based Security Troops are soldiers who specialize in fighting off boarding parties, boarding enemy ships, and quick strikes against ground targets. Equipped with full body armor, the 614-H assault rifle, the M54A3 Battle Rifle and a standard wristband grenade launcher. Winterized_T-51b.png|FBST Standard Full Body Armor power armor.jpg|FBST Groundside Operations variant Full Body Armor Imperial Guard Elite infantry division guarding the Diadem in the center of Constantinopel on Earth, these lightly-armored but heavily equipped elite soldiers also serve as enforcers for dignitaries. . Echo Company, 2nd Battalion forms the Emperor's hand-picked personal bodyguard. "Apocalypse" Defense Grid s''' The Apocalypse Defense Grids are a series of SAM sites, FLAK batteries, AA guns, Howitzers, battle bunkers and nuclear missile silos spanning the entire globe on every setteled body, making any attempt to invade by air a suicidal undertaking, as well as protecting the groundside with undetectable clean fusion mine fields, hidden machine gun nests and auto-turret defense systems. Most of these weapons are located underground and will ascend when a threat is detected. Even though every part of the Grid is self-contained, coordinated operations can be performed using BATTLENET; with the data from series of LADAR sites and various kinds of scanners.. The Empire posesses at least 800 quantumnuclear IPMB's per planet, though it is suspected many more exist, and the Empire has shown it is more than willing to use these missiles to attack foreign soil if the threat is large and immediate enough. The missiles who have fuel to traverse 400 million miles and carry a payload of 200 grammes of quantumnuclear fission particles and 50 grammes of antimatter. The antimatter canister is ejected 2000 miles before the programmed target, and the missile proper explodes 1500 miles thereafter. This dual explosion destroys an area approximately 66.000 miles long 24.000 miles wide and 48.000 miles deep. Beucase of it's zero point energy reactors and quantum particle shields shooting down the missile is even more devastating than it's regular explosion process, possibly not only taking out the target planet but a thirds of its system as well. Strategic versions of thses missiles are freely used, as they only have the destructive power of '20X Czar Bomba'. '''Drone forces The Imperial Military uses a pletora of drones, ranging from high-altitude recon to strategic bombing and fire support up to frontal attack units. Even the lightest drones are heavily armed and protected, and combat drones are only second to living soldiers because of their inability to use sensory cloak (they do have optical cloak, but unlike the version used by living soldiers and manned equipment, this cloak deactivates whenever the drone opens fire, and reactivates immediately after. Teleportation is possible but not recommended, as this causes the drone's guidance systems to reboot, wasting valuable time; as well as causing a powerful LADAR ping that alerts enemy forces to it's presence. To account for this, drones have a sustainable speed of twenty-two thousand miles per hour for planetside versions, and relativistic speeds for spaceborn versions. The Navy and Starfleet also use full-size drone ships, used for recon, first strikes, skirmishes, minor battles not worth the organic forces' time, or battles wherein heavy losses are expected. As of 2185, ground-based forces make extensive use of automated combat mechs and drone tanks to minimize friendly casualties, but the Terran Army will never be fully replaced by drone forces. Also, Cruciland's Martial Judgement Corporation Drones were acquired. Tiny, circular drones, less than a meter across. They fire a cluster of hard light beams which deal a devastating amount of damage, and causes its area of effect to be set on fire. Designed for mass-production, these drones aren't very tough but surprisingly cheap and easy to replace. Because of the sheer amount of drones (2000% of the biological armed forces), many planetary systems house nothing but drone bases. NDF (National Defense Forces) The National Defense Force is made up of all the people not in the other branches, and are used as city garrisons and security forces. Some entities, like the Party, the BPA and large buisnesses have more highly trained and better equipped private armies, who are still outclassed by the ITA for safety reasons. SUPERWEAPONS Quantum Harmonizer The Quantum Harmonizer is an orbital beam cannon. It's beam causes every molecule in the target area to start resonation at the same frequency, causing devastating earthquakes, as well as causing living beings to disintegrate. The beam has a range of 3000 miles, but this range is doubled every time it hits a reflective sattelite without any loss of power. Area of effect is 250 square miles. Quantum Cascader The Quantum Cascader, located inside secret bases inside the Empire's tallest mountains , is a weapon that tears molecular bonds apart and then super-resonates the molecules, violently ripping apart anything within its area of effect. This weapon's only range limitation on the ground is the planets' curve. Erea of effect for each shot is 80 square miles. Vanquisher (and Purifier class Super Dreadnought) The Vanquisher is the Empire's most powerful weapon; it effectively erases an area the size of a quarter of the Milky Way by deatomizing it. The inner workings of this weapon are top secret, but it also works in 'real' Earth's universe! The 9 Vanquishers that exist are mounted in the central bow of the Purifier class Super Dreadnought, an 8 kilometer long titan that houses 620.000 people (mostly soldiers, many technicians and engineers, the operational crew is only about 750 men.) The Purifier class carries 1000 combat drones, 1600 conventional planes, and houses an entire field army. Its armament consists of 2000 autocannons, 2160 solid light beam emitters, 540 ion pulse cannons, 1200 quantum torpedo tubes and 36 antimatter torpedo tubes; as well as posessing 17000 AFDS turrets for point defense. It also carries a stock of 48.000 VX gas missiles. In the lower belly of the ship, the Purifier holds 6 regular warships: 2 Armageddons, 2 Novas and 2 Defiants. The Purifier class Super Dreadnought is a hulking monster, designed to be able to take many hits instead of deflecting them. It is a fully operational city in space, but costs a lot of everything to maintain and operate so there are never more than 9 in the entire universe. The ship can reduce a planet surface to molten rock in a matter of hours; and it's mere presence distorts, warps and twists the area it is in. Because of this, the existing ships are always kept in a stasis field to prevent this. They are towed out of Imperial space before being the crew is brought in, after which the Purifier released to wreak havoc on whatever place they are meant to destroy. A Vanquisher shot required extreme amounts of power that needs to be released immediately after charging up, or the ship, and a gigantic area around it, will be incinerated. The weapon takes 10 hours to charge, and 14 days to cool down. After the firing sequence, all systems go out; they will start coming back online in order of power drain; unfortunately this means its Warp engines come back online the last. Weapons systems restore after 40 hours, leaving the Purifier in the hands of its escort ships or, if traveling alone, its on-board squadrons of fighters and warships. Purifiers fall under the Emperor's direct authority and do not answer to Starfleet Command or High Command, or even the Council. The Admirals commanding these ships may usually roam freely unless given direct orders from the Emperor. Two Purifiers cannot occupy the same 300 cubic light years without cancelling each other out, (ie turning them into molecular paste) and regular Terran ships need to be covered in a thick layer of proton paste to prevent this cancelling out from happening to them. This knowledge is essential, since Purifiers rarely travel without a sizeable escort. Due to the extreme trauma suffered by the Vanquisher's firing sequence, the ship has to spend 10 weeks in drydock for repairs before it is fully restored. While firing the Vanquisher again is possible before that, this further weakens the ship and, given enough shots, will start to destroy tis systems, start to destroy its hull and in the end, deatomizing the ship itself. While the brunt damage can be repaired by the nanobots, the significant damage is on a submolecular level, which is outside the nanobots' range. The firing sequence has heavy recoil... Vanquisher.jpg|A Vanquisher in its final phase of construction Purifier Super Dreadnought.jpg|Purifier class Super Dreadnought Ion Cannon The Ion Cannons is a nine-barreled weapon of virtually infinite range whose main gun's firing sequence has a power output of 500 trillion petawatts, enough to render a half of a planet the size of Earth completely devoid of life. Firing sequence Eight broadband ion beams are cast onto the terget region, polarizing and supercharging the affected area, as well as inflicting severe structural damage. Once this is done, the main barrle fires a long, narrow-band pulse of ionized particles that destroys every building, kills every sapient being, and severyly damages all non-sapient life in its firing zone. The polarized area causes the main beam to spread out into an ion tsunami that moves at 12.000 miles per second. MAIN PULSE EFFECTS ON LAND After the initial impact, the pulse's power will spread out across a gigantic region, destroying and killing everything in it's path. MAIN PULSE EFFECTS IN SPACE After the initial impact, the pulse will envelop itself around the target's electromagnetic field (if there's anything left of it), disrupting systems and causing heavy internal damage, which is fatal to smaller ships and deals a crippling blow to capitals. Kinetic Strike Gun This is a railgun that fires a bolt of liquid Tungsten at realtivistic speeds. Unlike the other superweapons the Kinetic Strike Gun wasn't designed to destroy a large area, but to punch a hole through one or more spaceborn targets. The shock that goes through the target is usually enough to cripple it beyond operational status. ORBITAL DEFENSE GRID Photonic heterodyne UV-laser pulse autoturrets (Ghost Gun) 'Octopus' Missile Turret 'Gatekeeper' Ordnance Interception Turret Phoenix Battle Station Ion Cannon The same as its groundside counterpart. Quantum Harmonizer The same as its groundside counterpart. Quantum Cascader The same as its groundside counterpart. Kinetic Strike Gun The same as its groundside counterpart. wiki15 drone destroyer.jpg|A drone Destroyer of Starfleet, 2185 wiki14 drone carrier.jpg|Starfleet drone Carrier, 2185 wiki13.jpg|Drone Mk. I Combat Mech wiki12.jpg|AI Drone Superheavy Shock Trooper wiki11.jpg|AI Drone Heavy Trooper wiki10.jpg|Drone Gunship 'Eviscerator' wiki9.jpg|Mk. II Combat Mech wiki8.jpg|Mk. III Combat Mech wiki5.jpg|Mk. I Drone Tank wiki3.jpg|Mk. II Drone Tank wiki4.jpg|Mk. III Drone Tank wiki1.jpg|Drone FIghter/Interceptor wiki2.jpg|Drone Attacker/Bomber wiki1 drone helo.jpg|Drone Attack Helicopter MJC drone.jpg|Crucilandian MJC drone, blueprints acquired in 2185.